The Polaroid Camera's
by Rikara Nazuto
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, menemukan sebuah kamera Polaroid tua di gudang sekolah. Kamera yang terkesan unik itu ternyata ketika mengeluarkan cetakan foto dari obyek yang terfoto memunculkan sebuah hal yang mengejutkan. Karena diatas obyek bernyawa yang terfoto tersebut tertera sebuah angka. Dan tak lama kemudian, kejadian mengerikan beruntut menyerang sang obyek bernyawa. CHAP 5 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Hoy Minna~ \(:v)/  
Saya Rikara Nazuto mempersembahkan Fict abal :v  
Hope you like :D  
.

.

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
_**Rated**_ : T  
_**Genre**_: Supranatural/Horor  
_**Warning**_ : Abal, GJ, OOC, typo epeliwele *everywhere :v *, de e el. Dan ini bukan Fict bergenre Humor ._. walaupun tulisan saya terkadang rada ngaco ._.

Oke?  
.

.

**HAPPY READING!** ^^

.

.

**The Poraloid Camera's**

.

.

_Naruto Uzumaki, menemukan sebuah kamera Polaroid tua di gudang sekolah. Kamera yang terkesan unik itu ternyata ketika mengeluarkan cetakan foto dari obyek yang terfoto memunculkan sebuah hal yang mengejutkan. Karena diatas obyek bernyawa yang terfoto tersebut tertera sebuah angka. Dan tak lama kemudian, kejadian mengerikan beruntut menyerang sang obyek bernyawa. _

.

.

**Chapter 1**  
**Found**

**—Ketika sang pencabut nyawa kembali terbangun**

.

.

.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Kembali kau!"

Sebuah gema terdengar di koridor Laboratorium Kimia Konoha's Vocatioan High School.

_Drap… Drap… Drap…_

Disusul bunyi langkah kaki berlari. Naruto Uzumaki, siswa kelas X Kimia Analisis 1 kini tengah dikejar-kejaroleh guru Tekhnik Dasar Laboratorium-nya yaitu Sizune-sensei.

'Ukhh! Sial! Ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya!' jerit Naruto dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya pemuda berambut jabrik pirang itu memecahkan peralatan Laboratorium. Sudah cukup dia diseret ke ruang BK dengan alasan yang sama.

Setelah 2 Pipet tetes dia pecahkan, sekarang dia memecahkan sebuah Labu Elemenyer. Oh great!

Naruto semakin mempercepat laju larinya. Dia tak punya tujuan ataupun tempat bersembunyi. Dimana pun kakinya melangkah, yang penting hindari Sizune-sensei! Mungkin nalar Naruto berkata begitu.

Naruto tidak peduli kalau nanti dia akan mengelilingin Konoha's Vocational High School (KVHS) yang memiliki luas 5,3 hektare sampai sore ditemani oleh Sizune-sensei yang meminta pertanggungjawabannya.

Maklum saja, bocah Uzumaki itu sendiri baru sebulan di KVHS sebagai murid kelas X. Tentu saja, tidak semudah itu menemukan tempat persembunyian yang cocok.

Naruto terus berlari…

Tiba-tiba suara derap lari Sizune-sensei tak terdengar. Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang, berusaha menebak apakah guru itu sudah kapok mengejarnya. Langkah kaki Naruto semakin memendek dan akhirnya dia berhenti dengan berlutut sambil tangannya mengelap keringat yang bercucran di wajahnya.

Belum berselang 5 menit dari istirahat untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang seolah ingin melompat dari tempatnya, Naruto sudah mendengar derap lari dari banyak orang. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengetahuinya. Shock. Refleks kaki Naruto melangkah lagi dan lagi dan lagi sampai dia berlari semaksimal mungkin. Bayangkan saja, dikejar Sizune-sensei bersama 4 satpam KVHS plus seorang tukang kebunnya.

"Apa'an ini!? Sampe tukang kebunnya juga ngejar aku! Tuhan tolong aku!" Jerit Naruto lagi dengan ekspresi gilanya.

"Berhenti kau Naruto Uzumaki!" teriak Sizune lagi.

Naruto yang putus asa begitu melihat tembok yang menjulang sebagai tanda "Ini adalah batas KVHS" sempat putus asa. Kemana ia akan berlari? Walaupun Sizune-sensei beserta bapak satpam dan kawan-kawan(?) sudah cukup jauh tertinggal. Tiba-tiba matanya berbinar menemukan sebuah ruangan yang terbuka dan Nampak sepi. "Gotcha!"

Tanpa banyak pikir panjang, semisal "ruangan apa itu?" Naruto langsung tancap gas menuju "lokasi persembunyiaannya". Tidak lupa Naruto mengunci ruangan tersebut.

Gelap.

Bau.

Pengap.

"Sial, gelap sekali sih!" sungut Naruto pelan. Tangan kanan pemuda itu digunakan untuk menyibakkan sarang laba-laba yang sudah ia rasakan semenjak mengunci pintu.

Perlahan-lahan mata safir pemuda itu terbiasa dengan kegelapan yang ada. Berkali-kali Naruto mengerjapkan matanya untuk merangsang pupilnya.

Akhirnya pemuda itu sadar, bahwa keadaan gelap, pengap, dan bau itu memang sudah wajar. Karena tempat persembunyiaannya ini adalah sebuah gudang.

Naruto meraba-rabakan tangannya di dinding mencari-cari sebuah saklar lampu. Walaupun kemungkinan ditemukannya saklar lampu sangatlah kecil.

Dan akhirnya… _Klik… _Naruto menemukan sebuah saklar dan dia telah menekannya. Seiringan dengan itu, cahaya temaram dari bohlam kecil di tengah ruangan mulai memberikan sedikit keringan bagi pupil Naruto.

"Widiih~ nih Gudang suram amat sih," omel Naruto.

Mata safir itu terlihat tengah menari-nari meneliti setiap sudut dari gudang sekolah yang baginya sangat suram itu. Kakinya mengikuti kemana pun perasaan penasaran. Tak luput tangannya mulai menggerayai barang-barang yang ada.

Unik. Satu kata terlintas di kepala pemuda pirang itu. Karena gudang ini tidak berisi sebuah tumpukan bangku-bangku rusak seperti kebanyakan gudang sekolah. Namun gudang sekolahnya ini Nampak seperti sebuah ruang penyimpanan harta karun.

Gudang sekolahnya berisi; rak-rak yang dihuni buku-buku berwarna gelap, patung-patung pahat, lukisan-lukisan keren, sebuah rubik, gelas-gelas kaca, kotak game portable, pilox yang isinya berhamburan dan tentu saja sudah kering, dan…. Sebuah kamera poraloid.

Langkah naruto terhenti, matanya terfokus pada kamera poraloid putih yang berdebu. Entah kenapa kamera tua itu sangat menarik baginya. Perlahan, tangan Naruto membersihkan debu-debu yang menebal di sekita kamera itu.

"Keren," batinnya.

Langsung saja Naruto mengambil kamera Polaroid itu dari rak tempatnya bersemayam selama ini.

Naruto membersihkan debu pada bagian lensa okuler dan lensa obyektif-nya. Mata safir pemuda itu mencoba mengintip lewat lensa okluer.

_Klik_

Berselang setelah Naruto menekan shutter kamera munculah sebuah gambar dari mulut sang kamera.

.

.

.

_Dengan begitu, sang malaikat pencabut nyawa muali bangkit._

.

.

.

To Be Continuted~  
.

.

.

**A/N**: hahaha… abal ya? Ya saya tau.  
semua setting yang ada di KVHS meniru sekolah saya yaitu SMK Negeri 5 Surabaya. Bagi yang tau jangan lupa mampir ya :3 #plak

Saya juga siswa kelas X Kimia Analisis 1 :3 #plak #promo

Dan….  
Review Please! (_ _) *ojigi* *bow*

**—****Rikara Nazuto****—**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai Hai lagi !  
Rikara disini :3 ada yang kangen Rikara? :3  
Anoo… Rikara masih kelas X kok ._. saya jadi gak enak dipanggil senpai sama kakak kelas ._. panggil Rikara saja ._.

Oke… Langsung saja! TKP!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
Disclaimer**_ : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
_**Rated**_ : T  
_**Genre**_: Supranatural/Horor  
_**Warning**_ : OOC, AU, typo epeliwele *everywhere :v *, de e el. Dan ini bukan Fict bergenre Humor ._. walaupun tulisan saya terkadang rada ngaco ._.

Oke?  
.

.

**HAPPY READING!** ^^

.

.

.

_Naruto Uzumaki, menemukan sebuah kamera Polaroid tua di gudang sekolah. Kamera yang terkesan unik itu ternyata ketika mengeluarkan cetakan foto dari obyek yang terfoto memunculkan sebuah hal yang mengejutkan. Karena diatas obyek bernyawa yang terfoto tersebut tertera sebuah angka. Dan tak lama kemudian, kejadian mengerikan beruntut menyerang sang obyek bernyawa. _

.

.

The Polaroid Camera's

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**Impossible**

**—Ketika hal mustahil terjadi**

.

.

.

_Srrrr…_

Kamera Polaroid di tangan Naruto mulai mencetak hasil jepretan tadi. Naruto mengibat-ibatkan foto tersebut supaya tinta hasil print dari kamera Polaroid tersebut cepat kering dan menampakkan sebuah seni. Yah, walaupun kebanyakan orang menganggap sebuah jepretan abal bukanlah seni. Tapi bagi pengamat seni, sebuah moment yang diabadikan sebuah kamera merupakan sebuah seni. Seni yang tak terlampau harganya.

Safir Naruto meneliti hasil jadi jepretannya.

Suram.

Itu lah hasilnya. Tentu saja, Naruto memotret asal-asalan saja. Jadi yang terpotret hanya sebuah rak kayu, sarang laba-laba, beserta kepala patung tua.

Namun tiba-tiba Safir yang senada dengan biru langit itu terbelalak. Menandakan sang pemilik kaget bukan main. Keringat menetes terlihat dari pemuda pirang itu.

"A-apa ini?" Tanya Naruto kaget melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada di hasil jepretannya. Naruto menggeleng tidak percaya. Kakinya mulai bergetar dan melangkah kebelakang. Pemuda itu ketakutan. Rasa bingung dan ketakutan mulai merasuki jiwanya. Ingin rasanya ia menyangkal apa yang baru saja ia lihat dari hasil jepretannya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Naruto menjerit tidak karuan. Ia melempar kamera beserta hasil jadi kamera itu begitu saja sehingga menimbulkan suara _Brakk _keras.

_Clek… Clekkk! Clek!_

Siswa kelas X Kimia Analisis 1 tersebut berusaha melarikan diri dari gudang sekolah dimana ia menemuka Kamera Polaroid yang membuat dirinya ketakutan setengah mati seperti ini. "Buka! Buka!" jerit naruto semakin histeris. _Klek. _Akhirnya pintu terbuka. Layaknya seorang tahanan yang baru saja keluar dari sel penjara, Naruto keluar, berniat untuk melangkahkan kaki lebih lebar lagi. Namun sial, ia terjatuh. Keringatnya semakin bercucuran dengan deras. Pemuda itu panik.

Naruto bangkit lagi. Tapi tetap saja, pemuda itu ketakutan. Benar-benar ketakutan. Mimik wajah dan getaran hebat yang melanda tubuh Naruto menegaskan. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Sekuat tenaga ia mengayunkan kakinya menjahui gudang sekolah.

Naruto terus berlari. Jantung Naruto yang berusaha memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya mulai menunjukan reaksi lelah. Sudah berapa jauh Naruto berlari? Entahlah, yang ia ketahui langkah kakinya mulai memendek begitu otaknya menangkap sebuah Laboratorium Mikrobiologi.

Tas milik Naruto ternyata sedang menanti sang pemilik. Tas itu tersampir rapi di kursi di depan Lab Mikrobiologi beserta laptop miliknya. Mungkin teman-teman Naruto yang menaruhnya disana. Tidak mungkin Sizune-sensei yang menaruhnya. Yang ada semua barangnya disita sampai orang tuanya mengambilnya di ruang BK.

Nafas bocah Uzumaki itu masih terdengar ngos-ngosan ketika ia berusaha memasukan laptop ke dalam tas punggungnya lalu menggendongnya. Keringat tak henti-hentinya mengucur dari tubuh Naruto. Hasil pembakaran di tubuh Naruto benar-benar luar biasa.

Dengan gontai Naruto berjalan menuju tempat parkir sekolah yang tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Sejenak ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 6. Hari memang masih terlihat sore, sehingga membuat pemuda itu tak sadar dia sudah melakukan aksi kejar-kajaran, bersembunyi di dalam gudang, menemukan kamrea Polaroid, dan melihat…. "Akh!" Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk melupakan kejadian yang baru saja dia alami.

Setelah menemukan mobil Mercedes Benz-nya yang terparkir, Naruto segera menaiki dan mengemudikannya secepat mungki menjauh dari KVHS. Sebenarnya dengan kehadiran tangannya yang sering memecahkan gelas-gelas di Lab membuatnya sedikit malas masuk sekolah. Sekarang ditambah dengan kehadiran kamera Polaroid yang ia temukan tadi. Oh Good!

"Tadaima~" Seru Naruto begitu ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

Hening.

Pemuda pemilik mata safir itu menghela nafas panjang. Keadaan seperti ini sudah biasa ia alami mengingat kesibukan kedua orang tuanya yang pemilik Uzumaki Corp. Tapi sepertinya pada saat-saat inilah, ia menginginkan ayah atau ibunya meneriakkan "Okaeri" saat ia memasuki rumah.

Tanpa memperdulikan masakan yang tersedia untuknya di meja makan, Naruto langsung menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 lalu menuju kamarnya.

Naruto melempar tasnya begitu saja di lantai begitu ia sampai di kamarnya. Cukup berantakan memang. Tapi Naruto suka keadaan seperti ini. Komik, klise film, batrai, kabel, controller berserakan dimana-mana.

Sepertinya Naruto terdengar _freak _untuk anak sumurannya yang memiliki banyak hobby. Dia seorang Otaku Gila—tentu dia gila Game, Browsing, dan Anime—dan dia menaruh respect tinggi pada fotografer. Naruto memiliki kamera jenis Polaroid (yang tintanya sudah kering dan tidak bisa lagi diisi ulang) sampai kamera SLR zaman sekarang dengan banyak lensa beresolusi tinggi.

Keberadaan Naruto memang terlihat seperti dimanja. Tapi bukan ini keinginan pemuda pirang itu. Dia hanya membutuhkan seorang orang tua yang bisa mendengarkan cerita, keluh kesah dan kebahagiannya.

_Bruuk_…

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja diatas kasur lembut miliknya setelah ia melepaskan semua seragam sekolahnya. Safir cemerlangnya mulai tertutup.

Yah… hari ini begitu melelahkan. Mulai dari dia di kejar Sizune-sensei saja sudah cukup membuatnya stress berjam-jam. Apalagi sampai melihat obyek itu!

Hembus Nafas Naruto mulai teratur. Degup jantungnya mulai tenang. Dengan semilir AC dikamarnya membuat rambut pirang Naruto tertiup perlahan dengan sejuk. Wajahnya begitu damai. Mungkin saja di dalam tidurnya dia menemukan kedamaian yang ia inginkan.

.

.

_Sosok itu terpotret. Sosok berambut pirang. Wajahnya hancur berantakan, sehingga tak memungkingkan untu diketahui seperti apa wajah sosok itu. Sosok itu digantung dengan cara sebuah tali dililitkan di lehernya lalu tali itu dipakukan di dinding gudang yang dingin. Seluruh tubuh sosok itu terkoyak. Darah beku yang berwarna hitam menyembul di hampir seluruh bagian sosok itu. _

.

.

"_Aku menunggumu Naruto Uzumaki!"_

_._

"Hah!" Tubuh Naruto tersentak begitu saja dari tidurnya. Peluh menetes deras di wajahnya. Tangannya mencengkram erat rambut jabriknya. "Hah…Hah…Hah…" Nafas pemuda itu menderu seperti baru saja berlari berkilo-kilo jauhnya.

"Siapa itu? Siapa orang itu? Terbunuhkah dia?" Sejuta pertanyaan mengalir begitu saja dibenak Naruto. Sebelum sempat menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, matanya terbelalak ngeri menatap suatu benda yang tak asing baginya. Pemuda itu semakin shock. Tubuhnya melemas begitu saja.

Kamera Polaroid itu tengah bertengger di atas meja lampu tempat tidurnya.

Sudah cukup dia ketakutan kemarin! Dia laki-laki! Dan bukan pengecut! Perlahan walau dengan gemetar, namun tangan Naruto tetap meraih sang kamera. "_Glek_" Naruto menelan ludahnya.

_Tiit… Tiit… Tiit_

Alaram jam digital Naruto berbunyi menunjukkan pukul 7.15 . Sekolah akan dimulai 15 menit lagi!

Tak sempat memikirkan hal-hal horror mengenai kamera Polaroid itu Naruto segera mengepak buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Dengan gesit pemuda pirang itu memakai seragam sekolahnya. Lalu turun menuju lantai bawah, mengambil sandwich di meja makan dan bergegas menuju KVHS.

.

.

.

Kelas X Kimia Analisis 1 (X-KA.1) mulai riuh setelah bel istirahat menggema. Seluruh siswa KVHS bergotong royong(?) menuju kantin terdekat.

Ujian Matematika baru saja berlalu. Naruto terdiam di kursinya. Melamunkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang ia lamunkan. Yang jelas bukan karena ia gagal mengerjakan nomor 3 dan 6 di ujiannya. Mata safir Naruto melayang-layang entah kemana.

Entah sudah berapa menit pemuda pirang itu tidak berkedip. Sampai tiba-tiba pemuda itu berbalik dan mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Benda yang benar-benar menghantuinya semenjak kemarin. Kamera Polaroid.

Lagi-lagi safir pemuda itu melayang entah kenapa. Naruto melamun lagi. Siapa yang tau apa yang ia pikirkan kini?

"Hoi!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah sapaan pelan dari gadis yang sangat ia kenal menghancurkan lamunan Naruto. Dan membuat Naruto kembali ke dunianya.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" Sahut Naruto kelagapan.

"Ho? Polaroid? Jenis yang sudah lama punah. Beli dimana? Woaah keren!" gadis Haruno itu merampas kamera Polaroid yang di pegang Naruto.

'Punah katanya,' batin Naruto tidak terima.

"Keren! Oy Hinata! Keep Smile!" Sakura mengarahkan kamera Polaroid itu kepada Hinata yang tengah berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di depan Naruto. _Klik . _Shutter kamera tertekan. Berselang kemudian kamera mulai berdesir. Dari mulut sang kamera mulai muncul sebuah kertas.

Sakura menangkap kertas yang menjadi hasil pengabadian senyum tersipu Hinata yang kaget karena terfoto. Gadis berambut bumblegum itu mengibat-ibatkan foto itu untuk mempercepat proses keringnya tinta.

Wajah Hinata nampak. Sungguh natural dengan senyum tersipunya. Mata lavender gadis Hyuuga itu Nampak berkilauan indah. Rambut indigonya berkibar ringan akibat efek angin. Yah, sangat Natural sampai mata emerald Sakura menangkap sebuah angka diatas kepala Hinata.

143330122013

Angka itu berwarna coklat tua. Memberi kesan supaya orang langsung melihatnya.

"Hah? Apa ini Naruto?" Sakura menyerahkan hasil jepretannya kepada Naruto.

Tak kalah kaget dari Sakura. Dengan gemetar Naruto bertanya kepada Sakura, "Ta-tanggal berapa sekarang Sakura?"

"Heh? 30? Kenapa?" Sakura semakin bingung ketika Naruto malah kambali melontarkan pertanyaan kepadanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tanpa perduli terhadap pertanyaan "kenapa?" dari Sakura, Naruto melirik jam tangannya. 14:32:36.

Safir Naruto semakin melebar begitu mengetahui gadis Lavender yang berada di depannya sudah berada di depan pintu kelas. Derit bangku yang digeser terdengar dari bangku Naruto. Bocah Uzumaki itu seperti kehilangan kendali dirinya. Yang ada diotaknya hanya mengetahui kabar Hinata Hyuuga yang baru saja ditarik oleh seorang gadis bercepol dua keluar kelas.

14:32:51

Naruto berusaha mempercepat larinya.

14:33:00

Kyaaa!

Pekikan keras beserta bunyi debuman keras menggema di tangga dekat ruang 4. Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto baru saja menjangkau mulut tangga. Rasanya raganya hancur remuk melihat tubuh Hinata tergeletak lemah dengan telinga, hidung, beserta mulutnya mengeluarkan cairan merah kental.

Gegar Otak.

Naruto tak sanggup bergerak. Melihat wajah Hinata barusan seperti menerima hujanan es batu dari semua penjuru arah. Membuat badannya mati rasa. Akal sehat dalam tubuhnya sibuk bertarung dengan pikirannya yang berusaha meyakinkan kalau barusan hanyalah imajinasinya. Tapi apa mau dikata? Hinata Hyuuga telah tewas.

"Dia tergelincir," aku seorang siswa berambut orange jabrik yang kebetulan disamping Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto ambruk. Kaki jenjangnya tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya yang gemetaran luar biasa. Mata Naruto melirik jam tangan yang dikenakan siswa yang berada di sampingnya. 14:33. Tepat.

.

.

.

To Be Continuted~

.

.

.

**A/N : **Wakakak :v semakin hancur saja :v saya bingung bagaimana menuliskan konotasi dari hasil jepretan/print dari kamera ploaroid =w= hufftt…. Oh Tidak! Hinata mati! Dia jadi korban kebiadaban(?) saya yang pertama =w= maafkan saya om Masashi =w= saya gak sengaja(?) sumpah! ._.v

Nah nah Sakura udah muncul :v yay~

Lalu? =w=

Saya juga masih belum nentuin gimana selanjutnya XDD *dilempar ke kawah gunug berapi* ayo-ayo request siapa yang bakal jadi korban selanjutnya XDD wkwkw XD

.

Yosh saya mau balas review yang kemarin ^^

.5 : Ini sudah saya apdet ^^ gomen lama... u.u

puchan : Ini sudah apdet ^^ Hmm itu rahasia :P *bletak*

asmarani : Sudah apdet ^^ gimana Asmarani-san chap 2 ini? hahah :D

Luca Marvell : fufufu lihat saja... *smirk* *plak* yah... mungkin seperti Death Note haha *plak*

Nyanmaru desu : Makasih Nyanmaru-san ^^ kepala saya langsung besar seketika :v *jduaakk* keep Review ya ^^

Fiona the Adventurer : Akhirnya saya dapat review seperti ini T^T *nangis alay* saya sudah berusaha mengurangi kesalahan itu ._. semoga senang ^^

WizarFOURZooo : Benarkah? hahaha XDD itu masih chap 1 loooh :o

Makasih banget yang udah review ^^ dan KEEP REVIEW ya ^^

Nah Minna Review please (_ _) *ojigi* *bow*

—**Rikara Nazuto****—**


	3. Chapter 3

Holla~ :v yay Rikara apdet lagi yay :v

Yo diobral diobral fict-nya :v ~ *plaked :v *

Oh ya gomene … karena udah buat Hinata sebagai korban pertama TwT saya sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak ada niat untuk membunuh Hinata ._. tapi wajah Hinata muncul begitu saja dipikiran saya XDD gomen sekali lagi u.u

Yup Yup gak usah banyak cingcong dari saya ~ mari kit abaca .)/

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
Disclaimer**_ : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
_**Rated**_ : T  
_**Genre**_: Supranatural/Horor  
_**Warning**_ : OOC, AU, typo epeliwele *everywhere :v *, de e el. Dan ini bukan Fict bergenre Humor ._. walaupun tulisan saya terkadang rada ngaco ._.

Oke?  
.

.

**HAPPY READING!** ^^

.

.

.

_Naruto Uzumaki, menemukan sebuah kamera Polaroid tua di gudang sekolah. Kamera yang terkesan unik itu ternyata ketika mengeluarkan cetakan foto dari obyek yang terfoto memunculkan sebuah hal yang mengejutkan. Karena diatas obyek bernyawa yang terfoto tersebut tertera sebuah angka. Dan tak lama kemudian, kejadian mengerikan beruntut menyerang sang obyek bernyawa. _

.

.

The Polaroid Camera's

.

.

Chapter 3

Victim

—Ketika korban bermunculan

.

.

.

"Apa itu t— ?" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis bumblegum yang baru saja berlari panik dari ruang kelas karena mendengar sebuah debaman keras itu tercekat melihat seongok tubuh yang tengah diangkat guru-guru.

"H-Hinata?" tangan gadis Haruno itu terkatup menutupi mulutnya yang seolah ingin memuntahkan apa saja yang telah ia makan hari ini. Rasa mual telah menggerogoti semua organ perncernaannya.

Pemuda berambut jabrik pirang yang sedari tadi menatap mayat Hinata dengan tatapan kosong kini mulai bangkit. Badannya masih terlihat bergetar. Terlihat jelas pemuda itu berusaha menahan rasa takut dalam dirinya.

Kaki jenjang Naruto mulai melangkah menuju ruang kelasnya. Di pikiran Naruto kini adalah benda itu. Yeah, apa lagi kalau bukan Kamera Polaroid itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan sekitar, Naruto segera menuju bangkunya dan menemukan Kamera Polaroid"nya" masih setia berada di atas bangkunya. Selembar foto Hinata saat tersipuh berada di sebelah kamera tersebut. Dengan segera Naruto menyambar foto itu.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Mustahil."

Naruto terus berguman sambil memandangi foto Hinata. Tidak, lebih tepatnya memandangi angka-angka di atas kepala Hinata.

143330122013

"Kenapa? Apa ada hubungannya? Sebelumnya kau bertanya mengenai tanggal… Naruto…?" Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Naruto mulai melontarkan pertanyaan—walau nada bicaranya masih terdengar gemetar.

Naruto tak menjawab.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya tak tahan. "Jawab aku Naruto Uzumaki!" teriak Sakura pecah. Ruang Teori .1 yang sepi akibat ditinggal hampir seluruh pengguninya karena insiden "jatuhnya-Hinata" menjadi saksi teriakan frustasi Sakura.

"A-Aku juga tidak tahu! I-Itu muncul di kepalaku tiba-tiba! Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku berfikir bahwa angka pertama sampai ke-empat adalah jam dan angka selanjutnya tanggal, bulan, dan tahun!" Seru Naruto tak kalah kerasnya. Pemuda itu sendiri juga sedang bingung. Kenapa dia bisa mengetahui nagka-angka itu adalah waktu kematian Hinata?

"Mu-Mustahil!" Ucap Sakura lemah. Gadis Haruno itu tidak percaya.

"Berikan padaku!" Sakura merampas kamera Polaroid dari tangan tan Naruto. "Tidak mungkin sebuah kamera menimbulkan kematian! Akan kubuktikan padamu!" lalu gadis Haruno itu berlalu keluar kelas.

Naruto tak sanggup mengejar Sakura. Lagi-lagi pikiran irasional dan rasionalnya bertarung dengan hebatnya di dalam pikirannya sehingga membuat pemuda itu duduk diam dibangkunya.

.

.

.

_Sadarkah kau Sakura Haruno? Kau sudah terlibat jauh dalam drama bermandikan darah ini._

.

.

.

"Ini."

Selembar foto berbingkai tak asing baru saja mendarat di meja belajar Naruto. Safir Naruto membulat jelas. Itu hasil cetakan kamera Polaroid yang telah membunuh Hinata.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Gai-sensei."

"Aku tahu! Tapi apa maksudmu memotretnya dengan kamera sial ini!?" Naruto mencengkram erat tubuh yang baru saja memberinya potret Gai-sensei dengan mengajar Olah Raga.

"Aku akan membuktikan kalau kamera ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kematian seseorang," jawab tubuh yang dicengkram Naruto.

"Kau sudah gila Sakura!? Kenapa kau terobsesi sekali untuk membuktikan kamera ini bukanlah kamera terkutuk!?" Naruto terus mempererat cengkramannya pada kedua lengan Sakura.

Pemilik mata emerald itu tertunduk. "Aku…. Hanya tak ingin memperlihatkan bahwa Hinata dibunuh kamera ini," jawab Sakura lemah.

Naruto dengan perlahan melepas cengkramannya. Lidah pemuda itu kelu. Dia sama sekali tak menyetujui sikap gadis dihadapannya yang menjadikan Gai-sensei sebagai percobaan. Tapi di sudut hatinya dia juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Sakura.

201131122013

Tulisan berwarna coklat tua terlihat di atas wajah gagah Gai-sensei. Naruto menelan liur-nya sebentar. Jantungnya mulai berdegub kencang. "Jam 8 lebih 11 menit malam nanti," guman Naruto lemah.

"Sekarang masih pukul 6 sore," Sakura melirik jam tangannya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kapan kau mengambil fotonya?" Naruto mulai melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Sakura.

"Tadi pagi, saat kita menuju laboratorium Analisa Kuantitatif," jelas Sakura.

"Apa ada orang lain yang tahu saat kau memotret Gai-sensei?" tanya Naruto lagi. Mata safitnya berusaha menyusup ke dalam emerald milik Sakura. Naruto benar-benar serius.

"Tidak."

"Mana kameranya sekarang?"

"Di dalam tas," Sakura menunjuk tas punggungya yang ia taruh di atas ranjang Naruto.

Sakura memang sudah menjadi teman Naruto sejak TK. Mereka selalu bersama sampai sekarang. Jadi tidak heran menemukan Sakura di dalam kamar Naruto. Orang tua kedua belah pihak juga tak pernah merasa takut apabila anak mereka berada dalam satu kamar.

.

.

.

20:00

"Tinggal 11 menit lagi," Naruto melirik jam tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kini dua orang remaja itu tengah memata-matai Gai-sensei di sebuah tempat latihan Gym yang cukup terkenal di Konoha.

"A-apa kita harus menolongnya di saat itu juga?" tanya Sakura. Sedikit tersirat nada ketakuta di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Kita tidak tau, apa yang akan terjadi padanya."

20:07

Gai-sensei mulai mengangkat barbell bermassa 10kg. tangan berototnya dengan percaya diri menaklukan sang barbell. Keringat mulai bercucuran di sekujur tubuh Gai-sensei.

20:09

Jantung Naruto dan Sakura semakin berdebar kencang. Seolah ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

20:10:41

Mata mereka tak berkedip mengawasi Gai-sensei.

"Apa pun yang terjadi… jangan sampai terlihat oleh orang lain kalau kita mengamatinya sampai detik ia mati ataupun ti—"

_Ugyaaaa!_

Pekikan keras menggema di seluruh penjuru Gym memotong ucapan Naruto pada sakura. Disana, Gai-sensei terbujur kaku dengan mata melotot mengerikan.

Gagal jantung.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia harus emenerima kenyataan, guru olah raganya telah tiada. Dan kamera itu jelas-jelas pembunuhnya.

Sakura membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto. Gadis itu berusaha menahan air mata yang berusaha mengalir keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sakura lebih memilih gemetar dibanding menangis.

.

.

.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Naruto mengantar Sakura pulang. Dari pada gadis itu pingsan di jalan karena masih shock dengan kejadian mengerikan yang baru saja mereka lihat.

"Berikan kameranya," pinta Naruto.

Sakura merogoh tasnya dan menarik benda yang menbarkan kematian itu. Naruto merima kamera Polaroid tersebut dan segera menarik tangan Sakura menjahui rumah Sakura.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura bingung karena diseret begitu saja.

"Kita kubur benda ini," jawab Naruto.

Setelah sampai di sebuah tanah lepang yang tak jauh dari rumah Sakura, Naruto jongkok dan menggali tanah dengan batu lancip di dekatnya. Sakura juga ikut membantu Naruto.

"Nah, kamera. Sampai disini kisah serammu," bagai mengucapkan kata perpisahan, Naruto menaruh kamera Polaroid yang ia temukan di gudang sekolah itu di sebuah lubang yang telah ia gali bersama Sakura. Dan mereka menghujani kamera itu dengan tanah lapangan. Akhirnya kamera itu terkubur sempurna.

"Selesai. Ayo kita pulang," Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

.

.

.

_Benarkah sudah selesai?_

_._

.

.

To be continuted~

.

.

.

**A/N: **tidak memuaskan yah? U,ua gomenne Minna~ jujur saja waktu mengerjakan fict ini lampu belajar di meja belajar saya redup-redup GJ ._. dan ternyata… ah sudahlah lupakan -_- entar malah anda-anda pada gak bisa tidur kalo saya certain :v

Oke-oke :v saya mau balas repiu dari repiuwer tercinta saya :3

Samudra Putra: jiaah -_- gini udah bener belom? :o jadwal apdet saya tiap senen (_ _)" soalnya dihari lain saya agak sibuk... soal words... emang saya sengaja kok :P *bletak*

namikaze Kazura : saya juga gak mau difoto sama kamera itu ._. ini udah apdet ^^

Guest : Hahaha si pantat ayam muncul chap depan :3 :3 sabar yah

Luca Marvell makasih ^^ soal foto itu... itu masih rahasia :P keep baca aja :p *jduak* gomen... saya cuman bisa apdet hari senin u.u

: hahaha :D saya dapat ide itu dari pilem-pilem horror yg sering dilhat adek saya ._.

Nyanmaru desu : Number? saya baru tahu ._. apa sih nama novel-nya...? saya juga mau beli X3 aah gomen saya bunuh Hinata TwT habis dia karakter pertama yang muncul dibenak saya ._.

aftu-kun : sudah saya PM kan ^^

NAH NAH...

PLEASE REVIEW YA (_ _) *bow*

**-Rikara Nazuto-**


	4. Chapter 4

Ngahaha :v akhirnya Rikara sang author aneh muncul~ :v

Love you all~ :v *digetok sampe tewas*

Hahaha jujur saja saya baru nulis chap 4 ini setelah 4 hari chap 4 publish :v padahal deadline saya itu seminggu :o *ceilah… deadline segala* tapi tak apalah… yang penting jadi XDD *dirajam readers*

Oke… langsung saja!

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
_**Rated**_ : T  
_**Genre**_: Supranatural/Horor  
_**Warning**_ : OOC, AU, typo epeliwele *everywhere :v *, de e el. Dan ini bukan Fict bergenre Humor ._. walaupun tulisan saya terkadang rada ngaco ._.  
.

.

.

Oke?  
.

.

**HAPPY READING!** ^^

.

.

.

_Naruto Uzumaki, menemukan sebuah kamera Polaroid tua di gudang sekolah. Kamera yang terkesan unik itu ternyata ketika mengeluarkan cetakan foto dari obyek yang terfoto memunculkan sebuah hal yang mengejutkan. Karena diatas obyek bernyawa yang terfoto tersebut tertera sebuah angka. Dan tak lama kemudian, kejadian mengerikan beruntut menyerang sang obyek bernyawa. _

.

.

The Polaroid Camera's

.

.

Chapter 4

Can't Stop

—Ketika sang pelahap jiwa tak bisa berhenti melahap

.

.

.

_Tiit… Tiit… Tiit…_

_ KLIK_

Alaram digital di meja tidur bocah Uzumaki itu berbunyi berkali-kali akhirnya sang pemilik meraih jam itu dan menekan tambal off untuk alarm-nya.

06:45

Perlahan dengan malas Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang berat. Nampak banyak perbedaan yang mencolok dari wajah Naruto saat ini dengan wajahnya yang kemarin-kemarin ketika berurusan dengan.. err… kamera Polaroid itu.

Sinar matahari menerobos kamar Naruto yang serba gelap. Gorden kamarnya tertiup perlahan oleh angin yang mengalun. Rambut pirang Naruto tertiup perlahan mengikuti gerak angin.

_Tap…_

Naruto melanglahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati jendelanya. Uzumaki mudah itu menyibakkan gorden dikamarnya, sehingga semua cahaya matahari langsung menerangi kamarnya. Mata Safirnya berkilau indah menatap sang mentari pagi.

Naruto menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat lalu tak lama kemudian ia menghembuskannya dengan perlahan seolah ingin menyimpan oksigen pagi itu selamanya di paru-parunya.

Pagi ini begitu damai. Mungkin mulai dari sini hidup Naruto akan berjalan seperti biasa. Yah, memang lebih baik seperti itu.

Masih ada sisa waktu 50 menit sebelum bel "_Penutupan Pagar Sekolah_" terjadi. Begitulah pikir Naruto. Karena sering telat, Naruto juga sering-sering merutuki pagar KVHS. Sering pula ia berpikir konyol, seperti mempunya chakra di kakinya sehingga bisa memanjat dinding belakang sekolah tanpa repot-repot memanjat seperti seorang Ninja.

Cukup 15 menit bagi Naruto untuk menyiapkan semua buku dan berpakaian. Saat menuruni tangga, Naruto mendengar bunyi-bunyi seperti seseorang memasak di dapur rumahnya.

"Kaa-san?"

Sontak, Naruto berlari menuruni tangga. Sebuah pikiran muncul di kepalanya, dimana ia menemui Ibunya tengan memasak.

Ketika kakinya menjejak ke lantai dapur begitu shocknya bukan main tubuhnya. Tidak mendapati Kushina Uzumaki—ibunya—memasak malah menemukan sebuah benda yang taka sing baginya. Sang Kamera Polaroid.

"A…a….," bibir pemuda itu kelu bukan main. Rahangnya mengeras saking shocknya.

"Mana mungkin sih," akhirnya sebuah perkataan meluncur begitu saja di bibirnya. Otak pemuda itu masih bekerja, mana mungki sebuah kamera yang baru saja ia kubur kemarin bersama Sakura kini ada di meja makannya? Yang benar saja. Mungkin saking stressnya ia masih memikirkan kamera setan itu. Pemuda itu mengucek-ucek matanya, mungkin saja matanya salah liat.

Kamera itu masih ada.

Ah mungkin ia masih tertidur. Coba pikir ulang, mana mungkin ia menyetel alarm sepagi itu. Mustahil sekali.

Dicubitnya salah satu pipinya. Pastilah tidak sakit, ini kan mimpi?

"Aww…,"

Rintihannya barusan mengaskan sesuatu. Ia tidak bermimpi.

Kamera setan itu ada di depan matanya. Jantung Naruto berdegub dengan kencang kembali, semua adrenalin dalam darahnya seperti mendidih.

Pemuda pirang itu akhirnya mendekati kamera itu. Walaupun dengan berkali-kali meneguk ludah. Mata safirnya membola. Peluh menetes sedikit demi sedikit dari pelipisnya.

Di samping kamera itu, tergeletak foto.

"Ma… Mana mungkin?"

"Mana mungkin apanya? Dia kan rivalmu," tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat-sangat ia kenali menggema di dapur rumahnya. Refleks, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara. Di lantai sepertinya.

Ketemu. Safir sebiru warna langit milik Naruto menemukan sang asal suara.

Seongok kepala berdarah di mana-mana dengan rambut kuning jabrik berantakan tengah tersenyum licik dengan mulutnya yang berdarah dan mengeluarkan gumpalan darah hitam di sela-sela bibir kepala itu.

"Huwaaa!"

Naruto terjatuh karena terlalu kaget. Nafasnya terengah-engah bukan main. Menggunakan kedua tangannya ia menjauh dari dapur. Kepala itu memang sudah menghilang, tapi tidak ada jaminan kepala itu sudah berhenti mengejarnya.

Kaki Naruto lunglai dan gemetar bukan main. Adrenalin dalam darahnya benar-benar mendidih dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Akhirnya Naruto berhasil memerintahkan otaknya untuk membuat kakinya berdiri dan menopang badannya lalu berlari keluar rumah.

.

.

.

_Drap… Drap… Drap…_

Langkah kaki Naruto menggema di koridor KVHS. Tak pula deru nafas hebatnya.

_Sreeg…_

Naruto membuka pintu geser ruang teorinya dengan keras. Kakashi Hatake, guru Kimia Organik-nya tidak terkejut mendapati salah satu siswanya ini membuka pintu kelasnya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 08:30. Sudah setengah jam sejak kelas dimulai.

"Nah, Naruto uzumaki. Bisakah kau memberikan alasan bagus kali ini?" tanya sang guru. Ah, mungkin lebih tepat mengejek.

"Gomen Sensei. Ada kendala,"Naruto tertunduk di depan meja Kakashi. Semua siswa terdiam. Baru kali ini Naruto terlihat berantakan, dan terlihat aneh saat memberikan alasan.

"Hoo… kendala apa?" tanya Kakashi santai.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Naruto menjawab, "Maaf, saya tidak bisa cerita Kakashi-sensei."

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu Naruto-kun. Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa mengitu pelajaranku untuk saat ini, kau harus minta izin ke BK dulu."

"Baiklah tak masalah. Asal izinkan aku memeberikan sesuatu pada Sakura!" jawab Naruto panik sambil menatap kearah mata Onix sang guru.

Kakashi tertegun melihatnya. Baru pertama kali Naruto Uzumaki menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Baiklah, Sakura Haruno. Ikut kami," Suara baritone Kakashi langsung membuat Sakura patuh dan mengikuti langkahnya keluar kelas.

"5 Menit," ucap Kakashi layaknya seorang sipir penjara.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan guru Kimia Organiknya, Naruto memberikan sebuah foto pada Sakura. Tak sengaja, mata Onix milik guru berambut silver itu melirik.

"Apa ini?" Sakura berbisik.

"Kamera itu kembali ke rumahku Sakura," Naruto balas berbisik.

"Hahaha jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda! Kamera itu tiba-tiba ada di dapurku. Dan disebelahnya ada foto ini!"

Sakura membalik foto yang diberikan Naruto secara terbalik.

"Sasuke!?" Jerit Sakura tak percaya.

.

.

.

_To Be Continuted~_

.

.

.

Nah segini dulu ^^

Gomen Rikara sibuknya bukan main minggu ini TwT jadi chap 4 ini dikit banget dan rasanya jelek banget ToT

Saya juga minta maaf karena gak bisa ngasih balasan Rewiev u.u tapi saya benar-benar berterimakasih pada semua reviewer setia saya ^^

kalo ada yang tanya Sasuke bakal mati? ya lihat saja nanti X3 *digetok*

Nah... pliss tekan tombol "Review" dibawah :3

**-Rikara Nazuto-**


	5. Chapter 5

Gak nyangka….

Fict saya ini banyak yang suka TwT *nangis alay*

Padahal mau saya buat DISCONTINUTED loh X3 *digebukin masal*

Dan saya juga gak nyangka… TERNYATA PARA READERS ADA YANG INGIN SASUKE MATI! :v =w=a

Wakakaka :v Mati gak ya~ Mati gak ya~ *dichidori*

Ya silahkan baca aja deh ^^

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
_**Rated**_ : T  
_**Genre**_: Supranatural/Horor  
_**Warning**_ : OOC, AU, typo epeliwele *everywhere :v *, de e el. Dan ini bukan Fict bergenre Humor ._. walaupun tulisan saya terkadang rada ngaco ._.  
.

.

.

Oke?  
.

.

**HAPPY READING!** ^^

.

.

.

_Naruto Uzumaki, menemukan sebuah kamera Polaroid tua di gudang sekolah. Kamera yang terkesan unik itu ternyata ketika mengeluarkan cetakan foto dari obyek yang terfoto memunculkan sebuah hal yang mengejutkan. Karena diatas obyek bernyawa yang terfoto tersebut tertera sebuah angka. Dan tak lama kemudian, kejadian mengerikan beruntut menyerang sang obyek bernyawa. _

.

.

The Polaroid Camera's

.

.

Chapter 5

Witness

—Ketika seseorang yang lain mengetahu kebenaran sang kamera

.

.

.

"Ssssst! Jangan keras-keras!" Dengan cepat Naruto membekap mulut Sakura yang menjeritkan nama si pemuda raven.

Sakura yang tidak terima dibekap begitu saja segera melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau menjepret Sasuke hah!?" bisik Sakura pada si blondie namun masih terdengar keras. Dan sepertinya Kakashi-sensei bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak segila itu! Kamera itu muncul beserta foto ini tadi!" sangkal Naruto yakin dengan nada tetap berbisik.

Sakura menatap foto yang di berikan Naruto ke padanya. Dengan tatapan tidak siap mengetahui angka-angka berapa saja yang muncul nantinya. Akhirnya iris emerald miliknya memantulkan wajah tampan yang luar biasa tampan. Rambut raven milik sosok yang terfoto itu nampak gagah dengan pemiliknya yang tengah memakai headphone hitam sementara mata onix sang pemilik tengah sibuk mengamati Ipod di tangannya. Diatas rambut raven yg kelam itu terdapat tulisan…

192902012014

"Nanti malam!?" lagi-lagi si cheery keceplosan berteriak.

"Sakura!" sungut Naruto marah.

"Sasuke Uchiha huh!?" tiba-tiba sebuah baritone yang familiar terdengar oleh kedua cheery-blonde tersebut.

"Se…Sensei?" gagap Sakura kebingungan. Tak disangka Sensei-nya ini menguping dan mengetahui foto yang pegangnya adalah foto Sasuke. Dengan cepat, Sakura menyembunyikan foto Sasuke di balik badannya.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura dan Naruto cengo seketika mendengar pertanyaan konyol Kakashi.

"Jam delapan Kakashi-sensei! Apaan sih!?" emosi Naruto yang sweatdrop. Setelah mengucapkan nama Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan nama sahabatnya sekaligus nama obyek yang terpotret kamera itu dengan nada horror yang di dengar telinganya—yang Naruto pikir Kakashi mengetahui soal foto itu—tiba-tiba bertanya soal jam. Dua kata, "Gak Jelas."

"Bukan. Maksudku di sana tertera jam berapa? Tanggal berapa?" Kakashi memeperjelas pertanyaanya yang dijawab salah oleh Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Ternyata benar, guru ini mengetahui foto itu. Dan sepertinya mengetahui hal yang lain juga.

"Apa maksud sensei sih!?" Sakura ikut menyembunyikan rahasia mereka berdua.

"Foto itu. Yang kau sembunyikan. Berapa saja angka yang tertera?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Foto? Sensei jangan bercanda deh," Sakura yang merasa sebentar lagi rahasia mereka terbongkar mulai kehilangan kata.

"Kenapa sensei tahu kalau di foto itu ada angka dan angkaitu menjelaskan jam dan tanggal? Sensei mengetahui hal ini kan…," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Langsung membuat Sakura semakin kaget dan bingung.

"Berikan foto itu dulu." Perintah Kakashi tegas.

Naruto memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk memberikan foto itu pada si guru berambut silver itu. Sakura mengerti dan segera memberikan foto di tangannya pada Kakashi.

"Sekarang tanggal dua. Berarti nanti malam," ucap Kakashi.

Tangan tan milik Naruto tiba-tiba merebut foto Sasuke dari tangan Kakashi lalu memberikannya lagi pada Sakura.

Tanpa sempat menanyakan "ada apa?" kepada Naruto, Kakashi langsung diserbu sebuah pertanyaan oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa sensei mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Naruto tegas.

"Tidak ada waktu menjelaskan ini. Kita harus melindungi Sasuke Uchiha. Kamera itu tidak akan membiarkan mangsanya lepas," Kakashi tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Atau guru itu sengaja mengelak dari pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari pengelakan sang guru dengan cekatan menarik tangan sang guru lalu berkata dengan dingin, "Jangan mengelak Sensei."

"Hhh…," Kakashi menghembuskan nafas beratnya. "Baiklah aku berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya kepada kalian. Kalau Sasuke Uchiha selamat," akhirnya Kakashi menyerah. Memang seharusnya, sudah saatnya ia melepas semua rahasia yang ia punyai mengenai kamera itu.

"Janji?" tuntu Naruto.

"Ya."

Nampaknya otak Sakura masih dalam proses mencerna data(?) gadis berambut bumble-gum itu masih bingung. 'Kakashi-sensei mengetahui tentang kamera Polaroid yang ditemukan Naruto? Kok bisa?' pikir Sakura dengan lemotnya. Ah poor sakura.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran kelas Analisis.1 hari ini selesai pukul 17:45

Sebenarnya jam mengajar Kakashi telah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Tapi dikarenakan Sakura dan Naruto yang termasuk "tokoh utama" dalam kejadian ini masih dalam pelajaran, terpakasa Kakashi menunggu keduanya di gerbang sekolah ditemani oleh mobil Nisan 350Z berwarna silver miliknya.

Rencananya, hari ini mereka bertiga—Kakashi, Naruto, dan Sakura—akan memata-matai seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Bukan semena-mena untuk mengetahui gerak-gerik Sasuke saja, tetapi justru menyelamatkan nyawa si bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

_Creek_…

Pintu belakang dan depan Kakashi terbuka. Menandakan Naruto dan Sakura siap melaksanakan tugas perlindungan terhadap Sasuke Uchiha.

Tanpa aba-aba, setelah mendengar pintu mobilnya tertutup rapat Kakashi langsung memacu mobilnya menuju kediaman Uchiha.

Kelas Video.2 yang merupakan kelas Sasuke Uchiha telah selsai 1 jam yang lalu.

Kenapa mereka seyakin itu kalau Sasuke ada di rumahnya?

_ Well, _Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang suka keluyuran tidak jelas tiap pulang sekolah. Lihat saja prestasi si Uchiha itu dari SD sampai SMP dia tak pernah absen menduduki peringkat satu di kelasnya. Apalagi baru-baru ini Sasuke mengikuti lompa Robotic Contest International dan berhasil membawa nama Jepang di peringkat ke-2. Mana mungkin siswa sepertinya mau meluangkan waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tak penting.

_Ckiit_…

Ban mobil Kakashi bergesekan dengan jalan dan menyebabkan bunyi decitan yang memekikkan telinga.

"Duuh! Sensei gak bisa pelan sedikit apa!? Kita tadi melaju dengan kecpatan 140 km/jam loh!" gerutu Sakura.

Tanpa menggubris omelan Sakura, Kakashi segera keluar dari mobilnya yang diparkir agak jauh dari kediaman Uchiha untuk jaga-jaga. Naruto juga mengikuti.

Sakura yang merasa omelannya tidak ada yang menggubris segera ikut keluar dengan ekspresi menahan amarah.

Kakashi melirik jam tangannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Nampaknya guru pemilik mata onix dan err… merah darah itu nampak cemas mengenai keadaan anak muridnya itu. Sementara Naruto dan Sakura masih sibuk mengamati keadaan sekitar.

'Jangan sampai terulang lagi,' batin Kakashi sambil matanya tetap terfokus pada mansion Uchiha itu.

Sosok Sasuke masih belum terlihat batang hidungnya sedari tadi. Kemana Sasuke!? Apa perkiraan mereka salah!?

19:27

2 Menit lagi.

"2 Menit lagi," guman Kakashi keras sehingga di dengar Naruto dan Sakura.

Mendengar itu, kedua sahabat Sasuke itu langsung memperfokus pikiran mereka. Mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

19:28:02

Jarum jam masih terus berputar mengikutin poros yang ada. Seakan menyetuji kematian Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

19:28:18

Dimana si Uchiha itu!?

19:28:32

Sebuah decitan tinggi melengking di jalan raya dan memecah keheningan ke tiganya.

.

.

.

To be Continuted~

.

.

.

Gomen u.u chap 5 jelek kayaknya u.u bentar lagi saya UTS ... rasanya mau hiatus dulu 3 minggu u.u boleh ya reader?

Gomen ... Rikara juga gak bisa balesin review satu-satu...

Tapi Rikara bener-bener berterimakasih sama **lqma96 , Tohko Ohmiya , Lsamudraputra , puchan , namikazeKazura , cherryemo , Nitya-chan , Sakuhime chan , Tetsuya Demichi , Redh1n , Andinkn , Momoka Mayuyu **LOVE YOU ALL . *ditimpuk*

So, Akhir Kata...

See ya di chap selanjutnya ^^

Jangan lupa tekan tombol "Review" ok? *ojigi* (_ _)

**-Rikara Nazuto-**


End file.
